


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十七章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十七章

**Author's Note:**

> 夏有凉风冬有雪，春有百花秋有月。闲时与你立黄昏，灶前笑问粥可温。要啥自行车。

第十七章 覆水难收（下）

推荐歌曲17：Creepin' Up On You——Darren Hayes  
I know this must be wrong  
我知道这一定是错的  
It can't go on  
不能再继续了  
This kind of thing is taking all my sanity  
但它掌控了我所有的意志  
And making me a mockery  
使我自取其辱

在一起的时候，也经常沉默，事业上升期的他们很多时候周末也有工作要做。真正空下来的时候，也往往是沉默的。洛基喜欢历史和文学，索尔一直沉迷游戏和体育——但这不意味着他们不合拍。就像洛基在某个周末的下午读出的一句话：“当你跟一个人相对无言却不感到难堪，那么你已经找到了对的人。”

——索尔深以为然。他们一起出去旅游，健身，看电影，看话剧，听音乐会，蹦极跳伞极限漂流，对彼此的陪伴从未感到厌倦。

很多个夜晚，回家的路上有蜜色的满月，冰色的弯月，或者干脆没有月亮的时候有散布夜空的明亮星辰。洛基不懂看星，索尔教了很多次洛基也记不住北极星究竟是哪一颗——“明明都是星星而已——还是说北极星上有朵玫瑰花？”

索尔一愣，赶紧解释：“不，地球上这一朵——”说着揽住了洛基的肩，“才是我所爱的。”

“来看日落吗，王子殿下？”洛基站在北面的窗前抱着臂看西落的太阳。索尔刚打完一局游戏，走到洛基身边揽住了他的肩：“乐意之至，无论你想看多少次。”洛基偏头瞥了一眼索尔：“不，我并不悲伤，只是想你看看一份优秀的煎蛋应该有的颜色，今天早晨你煎过了。”索尔好脾气地笑：“好好好，我这就分析RGB，明天一定让美食家满意。”

黄昏的街道上弥漫着幽幽的花香，蔷薇，百合，郁金香，当然还有玫瑰的香气融合在一起，散在柔和的风里。他们静默无言，看着颜色美味的鸡蛋黄一点一点跃进远方的山峦。

洛基关上冰箱门丢给他一罐冰镇啤酒，凝结在瓶身的细小水滴使得它从索尔手中滑到了地上，发出清脆的一声响，骨碌碌滚到了洛基脚边：“哈索尔，我想把啤酒喷在你身上！”话是这样说，洛基还是捡起了地上的啤酒罐，换了一罐给索尔。仲夏的夜晚行道树上传来阵阵的蝉鸣，洛基索性抱起他的吉他弹了首节奏欢快的曲子给索尔听，末了问：“哪个比较好听？”

他笑着把啤酒塞在洛基手里给他润喉咙：“当然是你好听——那些小虫子是为了求偶，我可不是雌蝉。”洛基大笑：“你怎么知道我不是为了求偶？奥丁森小姐？”

“下次能不能带两把伞啊我亲爱的，你还没感受到世界对gay的恶意吗？”洛基的右肩整个被凉凉的秋雨淋湿了，左手紧紧抱着卷宗。满地枯黄的树叶令路面更为湿滑，索尔一手把洛基揽在怀里，虽然两个大男人这样依偎着实在有些滑稽。“家里的伞都是最大的了，如果带两把你想离我多远？——七年之痒了吗？”好不容易才走到公寓楼里，索尔收起了伞半开玩笑地调侃。“胡扯！”洛基也不管会不会被人看见，摁着索尔来了一个法式热吻——“还痒不痒了？”

索尔抬手松了松领带：“更痒了。”

洛基的靴子踩在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的细响，他闷闷地低下头，半张脸埋在围巾里：“真的不能等等吗？”索尔叹了口气：“明天下午的会议，订了早晨的机票，这次恐怕真的不行。”洛基伸手去接雪花，雪花落在红彤彤的指尖一时竟没有融化：“案子还需要两天收尾，我走不开——索尔，我都忘了上次分开是什么时候。”

索尔握住了洛基的手拢在自己手中呵气：“两年前。也不知道是谁哭湿了一整条围巾，”索尔搓了搓洛基的手，“这次别哭啦，我发誓，谈下来立刻回程，一秒都不耽误。”洛基羞恼地低下头仍然嘴硬：“让人看出来你想速战速决是不是不想混了大少爷？要我说你就慢慢磨，等我处理完去找你。……在哪儿过圣诞都一样的。”索尔又拿手去暖洛基苍白的脸颊：“赶得回来的，我给你带条围巾做礼物，这一条你围了三个冬天了。”

他们的房子是洛基挑的，有便利的位置合理的布局，晴天的时候有充足的阳光。洛基很喜欢那所房子，卧室里占了半面墙的落地窗，无论雨天听雨雪天看雪都十分合洛基的心意。而对索尔来说，那所房子也满足了他的幻想：宽敞明亮，里面有个小月亮。

跟很多情侣一样，相处最多的还是晚上。

开始的两三年，他们天天被衣食住行累得筋疲力尽，为了维持生活各自做好几份兼职，半夜回到家相拥而眠都是不可多得的奢侈。

后来情况慢慢好了起来，年轻人的性欲没有消退的时候，他们无休无止地做爱，对彼此身体的渴望无穷无尽。

记得托尼半开玩笑地问他：“洛基是个同性恋掰都掰不直，但你可是个双性恋，是不是我每次开趴的质量不够高，所以你连一次艳遇都没有？”索尔揽过托尼的肩鬼鬼祟祟地说：“哇我跟你讲，去年夏天有场趴我真见着一个，哇那个腰，那个腿，那双眼睛……”索尔喝了口酒冷静一下，“太辣了。”

“然后呢？”托尼的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧了起来。“然后？然后那天我跟史蒂夫来的，”托尼知道那潜台词是洛基没来，“我把人带到厕所去了，但是那个人死活不愿意跟我在厕所做，所以就去我车里做了。”索尔又喝了一口酒。托尼一双焦糖色的狗狗眼充满了不解：“车里？你是怎么活到现在的？我可不信你能处理得干干净净。”

索尔拍了拍托尼的肩膀：“我没能处理得干干净净，当然。我知道你想问什么，洛基没毒死我的主要原因是，是他。”“Wait wait wait，意思是，你在我的趴上，跟你处了七八年的男朋友一见钟情然后车震一夜情了？”托尼觉得有点宕机。

“你可以这么理解，托尼，我发誓我真的不知道洛基那天也来了，喝多了也没看出来是他，不过说真的，没有比洛基更好的同居男友，也没有比他更好的一夜情对象了。”

托尼大怒踢翻狗盆：“我再也不想见到你们两个了，滚，滚出去！”

索尔想到托尼当时气急败坏的表情，忍不住笑了起来，想找纸巾擦擦脸却没找到——这是他的车吗？怎么会没有纸巾？明明记忆里一直都有的啊——没错，跟洛基在一起之后，是一直都有的。

十年的记忆厚重而丰满，索尔在停车点待了一天，也不过是只回忆了其中的一小部分。直到夜幕降临，他看着洛基拎着公文包回来，腰背笔直，好像永远都打不倒一样。

所以亲爱的人就在不远的地方，为什么要抱着记忆不放？

索尔下了车，五月底的晚风柔柔的。他抬起头看向洛基的窗子，窗子里透出来的灯光又冷又明亮。那盏灯一直亮着，索尔猜洛基大概在加班，或者看书。

他突然很想打扰他。像那个十年里，在洛基加班的时候凑近亲他一口，或者在洛基看书的时候弄乱他的书页——总之十分幼稚。

于是索尔就这么做了。

洛基很惊讶敲门的是索尔，愣在原地一个字也说不出来——今天凌晨发生的事都够魔幻了，跟女朋友吵个架至于弄得无家可归吗？这究竟是个什么样的女人能让索尔吃瘪到这种地步——洛基都想认识认识她了。

索尔没有猜对，洛基没有工作也没有看书，他正在试图下一碗速食面。索尔想起来他今天还没有吃过任何东西，于是不要脸地说：“我饿了，洛基。”洛基这才从索尔再次造访的震惊中反应过来，嗷的一声冲进厨房抢救他的晚饭，还好不算太晚。吃独食这种事洛基还做不出来，心里把索尔骂得五光十色还是分两碗盛了出来。

“Friend，friend，f……fuck it……”奥丁森家的大少爷想吃什么没有，为什么非要跟我一个穷学生过不去？洛基带着些气，翻箱倒柜找出另一把叉子插在索尔碗里，又拿了两个小垫子把其中一个给索尔。一言不发。索尔是索尔，他是他，洛基自觉已经仁至义尽，并不认为自己有被灌一耳朵无情无耻无理取闹的吵架内容的义务。

索尔毫不客气地坐下——在这个房子里他们把餐桌当成书桌来用，把茶几当成餐桌来用。索尔一天都没有吃饭了，狼吞虎咽地吃完连一滴汤都没剩，洛基甚至才刚刚坐好——他目瞪口呆：“你爸又冻结你银行卡了？连吃饭的钱都没了？”索尔摇摇头：“不是，只是……洛基这么难吃的东西你是怎么做出来的？你真是个天才！”

洛基气得脸都绿了，张牙舞爪：“……吐出来，你给我吐出来！”

索尔大笑：“我不。你想得美。”

洛基恨恨地瞪了索尔一眼，专心低头吃面。他清晰地感觉到索尔一直在盯着他，用一种越过了他们目前关系的目光。洛基不想抬头，也不想看他，心想：“看我干什么……吃完了还不赶紧走，把我这里当收容所了吗？”

却听见索尔用低柔沉静的声音说：“……我们在一起吧。”

那种声音只出现在洛基梦里，是洛基很受不了的一种声音。索尔曾经用这种声音说过无数次爱他，每一次他都相信。因为那种声音本身就是索尔动了情的表现，无论他说“饭做好了过来吃吧”还是“不许再喝了明天起不来”又或是“我想要你”，洛基都只能听出一个意思——“我爱你”。

然而洛基没有任何反应，动作毫不停滞地继续吃饭，没滋没味地吃了好几口面之后才无所谓地抬起头来地问：“我刚刚是幻听了是吧？”

索尔看着洛基不说话了。

“你不是这个意思，索尔，不是。”洛基微微摇了摇头，轻声说。这太不可理喻了。

“不，我就是这个意思。”索尔回答，“你先吃饭，吃完饭再说。”这明明顺理成章。

洛基心想，说得对，他不能浪费他的晚饭。

洛基艰难地把面条塞进喉咙里，最后他发现他还是做不到，好不容易咽下去之后洛基觉得又开始恶心反胃了，于是他哭了，他记起了最悲惨的那个自己。真可怜，真可怜啊。

一大颗眼泪从他眼眶中滚出来掉进了碗里。速食面的分量本就不大，洛基又分了给索尔，因而在小小体积的汤面对比下那颗眼泪显得特别巨大，滚进汤里的时候甚至泛出了涟漪。泰国香料的味道不知为什么突然变得十分刺激，洛基的胃连着食道与喉管一起抽搐起来，他狼狈地扑向垃圾桶，边哭边抱着垃圾桶吐。

他的身体给了他一个响亮的耳光，而他无力反抗。

“洛基洛基洛基——”索尔慌了，小心翼翼凑近想拍拍洛基的背却被他呼开：“离我远点！”洛基含着眼泪拽了几张抽纸把自己擦干净又灌了一大口水吐出来——他是个彻头彻尾的重度洁癖。

“凭什么啊索尔？凭什么？你说在一起，好，我们在一起；你说同居，好，我们同居；你说分手，好，我们分手——凭什么啊你告诉我？”

“我们分手了，你管不着我了索尔，我告诉你，我不要跟你在一起，我不要！我不要你的恩赐，不要你的施舍，我不要花了十年跟你在一起最后却被你随便抛弃！”

“去陪你的女人索尔，去跟你的女人结婚生孩子，你们爱生多少生多少！英雄母亲！你别来烦我！你看清楚我是个男的我没有阴道没有子宫不会生孩子，就算我会我也不生！”

“求求你了索尔，我配不上你，你是奥丁森家的大少爷，永远都是，你是黄金王子，你应该好好住在你金碧辉煌的宫殿里，要风得风要雨得雨，指南打北呼东喝西，体察民情就不必了好吗？我们本来就是错的，现在才对了，别来打扰我，让我安安静静一心一意地在贫民窟的危房里当个婊子好吗？让我当个快乐的婊子，行不行？”

“洛基！你不要这样说！你不是——”索尔实在听不下去了。

“我不是？我凭什么不能这么说？哦，只许你说，不许我说？我还不能对自己有个正确清晰的定位了吗？我是个婊子，我为了钱跟你在一起，我为了钱跟你上床，但现在我不干了索尔，我从良了，实话说就算是婊子也有决定用哪根阴茎操自己的权力和自由吧！”

索尔无言了很久，最后扶着沙发慢慢站起来，低着头说：“冒犯了，对不起。”

他走了。

洛基拧着身子趴在沙发上，无声恸哭。


End file.
